The Cullen song ou Les anges
by clarocque
Summary: Et si les Cullen décidaient, avec la force d'Alice, de faire un CD. Découvrez les voix des Cullens, ici ! À la suite de Révélation


Voici un petit OS mettant en vedette les Cullen. L'idée met venu grâce à ma sœur qui, par inadvertance, ma donné l'idée. Merci beaucoup !

_____________________________________________________________________

Chorale

_____________________________________________________________________

Un matin comme les autres (en tout cas, pour le moment), Alice arrive en trombe (comme toujours) dans le salon et convoque sa famille en réunion générale, car elle vient d'avoir une idée par l'insouciance de Jasper qui ne croyait pas qu'elle le prendrait en considération.

Une fois toute la petite famille réunis, elle prend la parole.

— Je viens, grâce à mon mari, d'avoir une idée que jamais personne n'a pensé ou tout simplement exprimer à haute voix, sauf peut-être pour toi Edward. Pourquoi ne pas faire une chorale !! Faire un chant ! Avec nos voix on pourrait très bien faire un CD et en vendre partout dans le monde !

—Woooo… Minute Alice, qui dit que nous allons accepter ! Moi je ne chante pas ! répliqua Emmett, complètement surpris de l'idée de sa jeune sœur.

—Mais moi je vous le dit, je n'abonnerai pas et vous e savez que je sais que vous allez cédez, elle avait dit ces paroles en faisant une moue et des yeux de chiens battus.

—Moi je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée ! dit Esmée qui effectivement semblait très enthousiaste, allez Carlisle, embarque avec moi !

—Tu sais très bien ma chérie que je ne peux rien te refuser, alors j'embarque.

—Moi j'embarque, si c'est pour me faire connaître, c'est une idée que j'aime bien et Emmett embarque lui aussi, lui dicta-t-elle.

—Mais je n'ais jamais dit oui, dit-il quand Rosalie lui lança un regard de feu, heu… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, j'embarque moi aussi. Mais je ne garantis rien.

—Jasper, tu embarques avec moi ? lui demanda Alice en battant des cils.

—Mais bien sûr, tant que tu restes avec moi !

Il ne restait qu'Edward et personne ne savait comment le convaincre, car dès qu'il a une idée en tête, personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis, sauf Bella ou Alice ou même Renesmée.

—Pas moi ! Cria-t-il.

—Allez Edward, moi je le fais, viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas avec Alice, car dieu seul et toi savent ce qu'elle va me faire faire. Allez Edward !

— Allez papa, dit Renesmée à qui l'idée semblait plaire aussi !

—Bon… d'accord ! Céda-t-il, enfin.

Ils mirent alors au travail sous les ordres d'Alice. Elle avait émis cette idée un samedi, donc malheureusement, il restait toute la fin de semaine pour pratiquer avant d'aller enregistrer un disque qu'Alice avait prévu avant même d'avoir la confirmation de chaque Cullen.

Évidemment Renesmée allait participer, elle serait sûrement la jeune qui apporterait la beauté de la jeunesse au numéro. Elle présenta alors les chansons qu'elle avait choisi. En tout il y en avait 11 toutes dans le thème du sang et de l'amour pour leur partenaire. Quand la famille avait voté, seul Emmett n'étais pas d'accord pour chanter une chansons d'amour, mais Rosalie l'avait fesser et il avait accepter alors voici chaque chanson que chacun va chanter plus un extrait.

Carlisle pour Esmée :

**J't'aime tout court**

_J't'aime tout court  
Même si l'homme est violent  
Même si vivre est dément  
Même __si __lourdes__ sont__ nos peines  
J't'aime tout court  
Follement, tendrement  
Fort de tout mon vivant  
Collé contre tes lèvres  
Tous ces mots ce ne sont que des mots  
L'amour n'est qu'un seul mot  
Lorsqu'il est pur et simple  
Tous ces mots ce ne sont que des mots  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux  
Pour te dire que je t'aime_

Edward pour Bella :

**Et si tu n'existais pas**_  
Et si tu n'existais pas  
Dis-moi comment j'existerais?  
Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi  
Mais je ne serais pas vrai  
Et si tu n'existais pas  
Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé  
Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi  
Simplement pour te créer  
Et pour te regarder_

Emmett pour Rosalie :

**Que je t'aime**

_Quand tes cheveux s'étalent  
Comme un soleil d'été_

_Et que ton oreiller  
Ressemble aux champs de blé  
Quand l'ombre et la lumière  
dessinent sur ton corps  
Des montagnes des forêts  
Et des îles aux trésors  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !  
Quand ta bouche se fait douce  
Quand ton corps se fait dur  
Quand le ciel de tes yeux  
D'un seul coup n'est plus pur_

**Tu m'aimes-tu **

_Ton dos parfait comme un désert  
Quand la tempête a passé sur nos corps  
Un grain d'beauté où j'm'en vais boire  
Moi j'reste là les yeux rouverts  
Sur un mystère pendant que toi tu dors  
Comme un trésor au fond de la mer_

Bella pour Edward :

**Aimer à perdre la raison**

_Amour et bonheur, d'autre sorte__  
__Il tremble l'hiver et l'été__  
__Toujours la main dans une porte__  
__Le coeur comme une feuille morte__  
__Et nos lèvres ensanglantés__  
__Aimer à perdre la raison__  
__Aimer à n'en savoir que dire__  
__A n'avoir que toi d'horizon__  
__Et ne connaître de saisons__  
__Que par la douleur du partir__  
__Aimer à perdre la raison_

Jasper pour Alice :

**Alice**

_Alice s'allonge comme une ficelle aux pays des merveilles  
Cherche la clef insaisissable  
Ouvrez le tiroir des contes de fées peut-on trouver la clef  
Du bonheur sur terre du secret de nos rêves  
Dans les contes de fées peut-on trouver la clef_

**Moi, je t'aimerai**

_Penser au respire de ce que l'on retient  
De peur de devancer la fin  
Je ne veux plus les retenir Ces mots  
Qui ne demandent qu'à sortir  
Je veux coller  
Mon amour contre le tien  
J'ai trouvé les mots pour te dire que je t'aime_

Esmée pour Carlisle :

**Mon amour, mon ami**

_Je n'ai pas connu d'autre garçon que toi  
Si j'en ai connu je ne m'en souviens pas  
A quoi bon chercher faire des comparaisons  
J'ai un coeur qui sait quand il a raison  
Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom_

_Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je sais très bien pourquoi_

Alice pour Jasper :

**Seulement l'amour**

_Toi, mon tendre amour  
Ma seule lumière  
Ma seule raison  
De rester sur terre  
La douce prison  
Où je peux me plaire  
Toi, mon tendre amour  
Mon seul univers  
Le temps qui court  
Ne peut rien défaire  
Je veux toujours  
Être ta prisonnière_

Rosalie pour Emmett :

**Changer**

_Changer, __  
__Après avoir reçu l'amour comme un cadeau __  
__Après avoir touché ce qu'il y a de plus beau__  
__Pour lui j'ai changé_

_Changer, __  
__Pour pouvoir dire un jour dire que je l'ai trouvé__  
__Le parfum de l'amour et je l'ai gardé__  
__Pour lui j'ai changé_

Renesmée pour ses parents :

**Papa, maman**

_Maman, papa, en faisant cette chanson  
Maman, papa, je r'deviens petie fille  
Et, grâce à cet artifice  
Soudain je comprends  
Le prix de vos sacrifices  
Mes parents  
Maman, papa, toujours je regretterai  
Maman, papa, de vous avoir fait pleurer  
Au temps où nos coeurs ne se comprenaient encore pas  
Maman, papa, maman, papa_

_Je vous aimes_

Et voilà l'intégralité, après avoir passer exactement une fin de semaine à pratiquer sans relâche à installer les chœurs, à trouvé les costumes (hé oui, Alice à décider qu'il y aurait des costumes) et que les chansons devienne les mélodies les plus merveilleuses qui soit, ils allèrent enregistrer leurs chansons au centre ville de Seattle.

Une fois là-bas, tout le monde étais surexité sauf Jasper et Carlisle, bien sûr. La première à être enregistrer allait être celle de Jasper pour Alice (Moi je t'aimerai), mais croyez-le ou non, sa voix quand il chante, que personne n'avait déjà entendu, a part Alice, étais sublime, une voix sensuelle et si douce, une voix sans égal. Ensuite passa Carlisle, lui aussi découvrit une voix digne des plus grands chanteurs et même là, il pourrait encore les dépasser. Même Carlisle ne savait que sa voix quand il chantait était comme ça, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais rien chanté à Esmée de peur de se ridiculiser. Ce fut alors le tour d'Emmett, qui nous surpris beaucoup aussi. Sa voix était très grave, mais pourtant très suave. Edward comme toujours avait ce soprano à donner des frissons dans le dos, sa voix si mielleuse et si plaisante. Esmée avait une voix, enfantine, mais luxurieuse, elle avait un doux son à nos oreilles. Rosalie avait bien sûr une voix magique à nous transporter loin dans nos pensées, sa voix était à la fois puissante et délicate. Renesmée chantait de sa voix de clochette à faire tomber n'importe quelle personne à ses pieds, si petite et pourtant très dominante. Alice, quant à elle, avait toujours sa voix si carillonnante, mais on pouvait sentir comment elle prenait ça au sérieux, car elle ne quitta pas Jasper des yeux le long de sa chanson qu'elle avait chanter parfaitement de sa voix malicieuse. Quant à Bella, j'ai de la misère à trouver les mots pour qualifier une voix si remarquable et magistrale. Toute la famille en étais rester bouche bée. Bella quant à elle, se posait des questions face à la face des Cullen qui la dévisageait.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle.

—Mon dieu… commença Jasper.

—Ta voix est… essaya Alice.

—On ne croyait pas… tenta Carlisle.

—Maman, c'est toi ? demanda Nessie.

—Oh ma chérie… risqua Esmée.

—Bella ! Tu ne nous avais pas dis ! Réalisa Rosalie.

—Allez-vous finir par finir vos phrases !?! Se questionna Bella qui n'en pouvait plus.

—Ta voix est la plus jolie que je n'ai entendu, mon amour, finit par dire Edward.

—Je ne savais pas petite sœur que ta voix était spectaculaire ! Stipula Emmett.

—Ah… Merci ! Je ne le savais pas moi non plus.

**2 ans plus tard**

Après 5 cédéroms enregistré, les Cullen sont connu de partout dans le monde. Tout le monde admire leurs voix. Ce que personne n'avait sut avant de publier le premier disque, à part Edward et Alice, que leur groupe allait s'appeler «Les anges». Tout le monde étaient d'accord sur se nom, car leur voix sortait de l'ordinaire et envoûtait quiconque l'écoutais.

Il ont déjà fait une centaine de spectacle un peu partout dans le monde et ils avaient fait plus d'argent que n'importe qui sur la terre. Les spectacles devat publique étaient un peu plus compliqué, car Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée aimait moins se mettre en publique, mais ce qu'il y avait de bien par exemple c'est que vu qu'ils sont vampires, ils sont trop épeurant et impressionnant pour avoir des paparazzis à leurs trousses.

Et voilà le succès des Anges ou selon The Cullen Song.

___________________________________________________________

**J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'ayez pas peur de laisser de reviews, je ne vais pas vous mordre**.


End file.
